


A Soak

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You did say we were to both get clean, if I remember correctly?"</p><p>The words were hardly enough warning before strong hands were pushing at him just so, and suddenly he was tumbling with a splash into the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [007Galahad.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=007Galahad.tumblr.com).



> This was inspired by [this](http://007galahad.tumblr.com/post/134414916270/after-mission-inspired-by-this-post) fan art on tumblr by [007Galahad](http://007galahad.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This is also not Brit-picked, so hopefully I didn't miss anything too terrible.

"I am _not_ drunk."

His tone was insistent, his words slurred, his gait lurching and supported only by the arm Eggsy kept wrapped tightly around his waist. There was nervous tittering from the pair of women they passed on the way out of the lift, and it was plainly clear they didn't believe the older man's assertion. Eggsy didn't blame them; Harry Hart looked every part the drunken party-goer in that moment, from the tips of his scuffed and stumbling Oxfords to the loose and limp bowtie around his neck, nevermind the glazed eyes behind his glasses and ruffled curls escaping their normally firmly gelled styling. Eggsy grimaced, as Harry tried to stagger towards the women- to defend his honor, the younger man had to guess- and was forced to tighten his grip around him to hold him back.

"Long night at the bar," he told the women, and immediately followed up to Harry as the lift doors slid closed again; "'Course yer not, Harry, but maybe we better get back to the room anyway, yeah? Get us both cleaned up?" It was an attempt to appeal to Harry's inherent need to be a gentleman, and to look the part, and if that didn't work, Eggsy was going to be _actually_ worried. The only reason he wasn't already was because Merlin had firmly assured him the drug Harry'd been darted with was fairly harmless, that it did no worse than mimic the effects of alcohol imbibed in great quantities.

The suggestion was enough to distract Harry from the women, sending his eyes running down over both he and Eggsy, and as he led the older agent down the hall towards their room he could see the frown forming slowly.

"You're a mess, my boy." His brow was furrowing, thin lips pursing, some of the glaze clearing from dark eyes even. The younger man tried- and failed- to suppress a snort at that; of course it was a rumpled suit that would start to 'sober' him up.

"Might wanna look'n the mirror before you throw stones." Eggsy's suit might have been rumpled and wrinkled beyond belief, but at least it was clean- kinda. Comparatively. Okay, yeah, there was blood staining his white shirt beneath his jacket, but it was mostly hidden and second hand, most of it not his own. Harry was a fair bit more smeared and sullied from the fight, and it showed brightly at his side where a knife had caught him after he'd been drugged, across his cheek from a similar wound. It was only Eggsy's own body pressed to Harry's that hid the former, the latter wiped as clean as he could manage in the bathroom before they'd started on their escape back to the hotel. "C'mon, almost there bruv."

" _Don't_ call me that," the elder slurred, and Eggsy didn't even try to suppress a snort this time, instead rolling his eyes as they finally reached their room.

"You'd think I didn't like ya anymore if I stopped calling ya that, admit it," he retorted, shifting his grip on Harry so he could fish around with his other hand for the room key card. A moment later he had it and was swiping it against the door, shoving it open and tugging his mission partner inside as he complained;

"I mostly certainly would not." His frown furrowed further, both offended and defensive, and when he tried to pull away from Eggsy this time, he let him. The lack of resistance, apparently a surprise, sent Harry stumbling forward and barely catching himself on the wall. Not 'sober' yet, then- not that he'd thought he actually was. Merlin'd said it would take a few hours for the effects of the drug to wear off.

"Yeah, yeah, forget it." There were more important things than taking verbal potshots at his drugged friend right now. Like _actually_ getting cleaned up, and getting a better look at Harry's wounds. Frowning, the younger agent ordered; "Bathroom, Harry. Now."

"A gentleman _asks_ , Eggsy, never demands," came the answer, all but wounded in tone this time. It made him wonder how Harry managed to be so articulate still, even 'drunk,' so to speak.

"This ain't the time for bein' a gentleman." And, as he laid a hand at the small of Harry's back and _pushed_ gently in the direction of the bathroom, the other man had the gall to reply;

" _There is always time for being a gentleman_."

Then hiccuped, shoved his shoulder against the bathroom door frame as he tried to enter, stumbled, readjusted, and tried again, successfully this time, head held high in pride. Eggsy groaned and simply followed him in.

"Need you to strip." It wasn't a request, no matter how much Harry complained, and it was given without even a glance at Harry. Instead he was turning to the huge, posh tub that took up almost as much space as Eggsy's entire bathroom had back in the estates. "I need to get a better look at you 'n check those wounds."

When Harry didn't protest, and there was a rustling sound behind him, he assumed the other man was finally doing what he'd been told. The knowledge left him free to focus his attention on fussing with the faucets, getting the water turned on and checking the temperature, making sure to get it absolutely perfect. Harry might've been stripping behind him- Harry fucking Hart, the fit as fuck figure that had featured in more than a few of his fantasies since that first day he'd watched the man cut right through Dean's mutts like so much butter, whom he had yet to actually see in his full nude glory- but he couldn't think about it like that. He needed to get him clean, that was all, and he needed to look at his wounds. He'd treat it no differently than when he gave Daisy a bath. Get the water right, fill the tub, check the soaps-

The water was just right, just hot enough, the tub only just filled, when it happened.

"You did say we were to both get clean, if I remember correctly?"

The words were hardly enough warning before strong hands were pushing at him just so, and suddenly he was tumbling with a splash into the water. Harry caught him quickly there, keeping his head from slamming into the marble finish, turning him and righting him into place, and then Harry was _climbing in with him_ , still in full suit. Eggsy sputtered, gasped, flailed a little to grasp at the sides of the tub, and then had to _gape_ in disbelief as the other man shifted and settled himself into place. Harry's back leaned against the end of the tub, arms reaching out to frame Eggsy, legs- _Christ_ , his legs sprawling out on either side of him.

"Harry, what-"

"Mmmmm. Very good, Eggsy. The temperature feels _superb_." His glasses had disappeared in the time it had taken Eggsy to fill the tub- the _only_ thing he appeared to have taken off- and his face was smoothing out, eyes sliding closed as he let out another quiet sound of approval.

Eggsy was frozen, his eyes wide, tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. Perfectly hot water was seeping into his suit, through his Oxfords, into his socks. Harry fucking Hart was reclining in the bath with him- was spread _around_ him. As large as the tub was, it suddenly felt like there wasn't even room to breathe. He could feel the press of Harry's legs on either side of his hips as the older man shifted, knees rising out of the water, one hand sliding from the tub edge to caress idly up and down Eggsy's side. The touch sent a chill washing over him in a wave in spite of the hot water, and he could feel the _warmth_ of that large hand as it ran up and down, up and down, up and down.

He didn't know how long he was frozen like that- a millisecond, an eternity?- before Harry's dark eyes slid open lazily, looking up at him, and he spoke, his tone concerned.

"Are you quite alright, my dear?"

It was a struggle to remember that Harry was still under the effects of the drug, that he was all but 'drunk,' with the way his brows furrowed, with his even tone, the slur of before faded away, with the way he reached up to cup Eggsy's face with one hand then.

" _Harry_." The name was pulled strangled from his lips, his voice thick. Harry frowned, thumb rubbing over the angle of his cheekbone, eyes searching Eggsy's own. It seemed almost impossible that the older man was so focused in this state, but his gaze was piercing, seemingly cutting right through him. Especially when, a moment later, the hand on Eggsy's cheek tugged him down gently, and-

A soft press of lips, chaste and tender, and _oh_. _**Oh**_. It was brief, far too brief, and yet an eternity in of itself, and then Harry was drawing him back, eyes meeting again, and those gorgeous lips tugged up into a slight smile.

"This isn't a product of the drugs, Eggsy, but I see that you won't believe that right now, will you?"

A slight, almost imperceptible, shake of his head. No- he _couldn't_ believe it. Not when in a few hours, when the drugs finally wore off, Harry would look back at this encounter with disgust, Eggsy knew. His heart caught in his throat, and he couldn't force words out, but Harry seemed to understand, and _fuck_.

"Then let's enjoy a bit of a soak, shall we? We'll get clean, you can look over me, and then we'll go to bed separately. Then, come morning, darling, we'll have a talk. But for now- a soak."

Harry's head dropped back again then, his eyes sliding closed as he tugged Eggsy down further into the water, to lean against his chest, and he didn't move again.

As he remained where he'd been pulled, as the water swirled around them, pinkening slowly, Eggsy inhaled deeply. Harry's smell filled his nostrils, deep and warm and rich, not unlike the scotch he enjoyed at times, the feel of Harry's chest rising and falling easily beneath him as he breathed, steady and reassuring. For a moment, Eggsy dared to let himself burrow into the bend of his neck and shoulder, allowed himself to slide one hand up against that rising and falling chest- and thought that maybe, just maybe, the talk Harry had mentioned for the morning would go just as he hoped it would.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
